<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you only live once, I wanna live with you by FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653392">If you only live once, I wanna live with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/pseuds/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper'>FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is What We Live For [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Coming of Age, Disney, Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, POV Rey (Star Wars), Romantic Fluff, Song: Something I Need (One Republic), Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: finnreyfridays, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/pseuds/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rey sees a doctor that confirms what she already knows, she needs an escape. Luckily for her, Finn has a week of leave saved up. Where does this take them? Only the Happiest Place on Earth. Takes place 3 months after "Love, You're Not Alone ('Cause I'm gonna stand by you).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Jannah &amp; Rey (Star Wars), Jannah/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix &amp; Poe Dameron &amp; Finn &amp; Rey &amp; Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix &amp; Rey, Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron, Leia Organa &amp; Rey, Poe Dameron &amp; Finn, Rey &amp; Rose Tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is What We Live For [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If you only live once, I wanna live with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay y'all. You had to know that this was inevitable. I have always been a Disney nerd, and I've also very heavily hinted at Rey having underlying health conditions in the two parts of this series. I am really excited to offer up this one shot, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! May the Force be With You, as always.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rey pov: </strong>
</p><p>"Endometriosis?" I say to the kind-looking Doctor sitting across from me. It's been a week since I came in for a screening upon Finn's incessant badgering, and apparently it was for good reason. I always knew something was wrong; I was in denial. The word is scary, but it's something that makes so much sense it just confirms what I already know. </p><p>"I know that it's big, and it's scary," She says. "But we're gonna start small with treatment." </p><p>I nod. Her voice is calming, and she knows how not to be patronizing. She insists I call her Gwen, and is one of the most relaxed doctors I know. "Where do we start?" </p><p>She nods, and then says, "Right. Typically we start with a hormonal treatment, but if it doesn't improve, we begin to up the ante." </p><p>I nod, and then ask, "How do you mean? Surgeries?" </p><p>Gwen nods, and then replies, "There are a few surgeries we can do, but we'll cross that bridge if we come to it. As of right now, I'm writing you a prescription for Orilissa to be taken every day. I want to see you again in about three weeks for a follow up, or sooner than that if it gets worse." </p><p>I nod, not trusting my voice. As if sensing my emotion, Gwen puts a hand on my knee. </p><p>"You're going to be fine," She says. "We will figure something out together. I might not have known you for long, but you are already proving to be one of the strongest patients I've ever had. I mean that." </p><p>I put a smile on my face, and nod. "Thank you," I say, and clear my throat. "Thank you." That time was clearer. Gwen nods, and stands up to her full height before handing me my prescription.</p><p>"No problem, Rey." She leaves the room, leaving me alone with the note in my hand. </p><p><em>Endometriosis. </em> <em>Just my luck.</em></p>
<hr/><p>When I get home that evening, Finn still isn't home. My prescription bag is in my hand, and I quickly put away my medicine in the cabinet. The implications of my diagnosis are still sinking in, and I can't help myself from thinking about the fact that I could lose my fertility over this. Although I know adoption isn't out of the question, I've always dreamed of my own blood family. I get the thought out of my head; Gwen was right. It'll have to be one step at a time. </p><p>I flop on my bed in my room, my stomach vaguely growling. I pull my phone out of my purse and begin absentmindedly scrolling through Pinterest, waiting for Finn to get home. And to get my mind off of today. I hear the door open to the apartment and flip onto my back, phone still in hand. </p><p>"Thought you'd be in here," Finn says. "Mind if I join you?" </p><p>"Be my guest," I reply dryly. I put my phone beside me as Finn lays down beside me. Finn grabs my hand, and I lace our fingers together. "How was your day?" </p><p>Finn shrugs. "I finally got a week of vacation leave," He says. "And Poe got nominated for an award." </p><p>I nod. "That's good." </p><p>"What are you not telling me?" He asks.</p><p>"I have Endometriosis," I say suddenly. "You were right." </p><p>Finn nods. "I'm not gonna say, 'I told you so.'"</p><p>"Why? It's true." I reply. </p><p>Finn lifts our joined hands to his lips and kisses my fingers. "Because I'm a nice human," He says. "Unlike Ben." </p><p>I laugh derisively. "Ain't that the truth." </p><p>Finn suddenly sits up, and I follow suit. "I have an idea," He says, a grin coming onto his face. </p><p>"And what is that?" I reply, a laugh bubbling in my throat. </p><p>"We should go to Disney." Finn says. </p><p>"And where do we have the opportunity to?" I ask. </p><p>"Well, we both have leave, don't we?" Finn asks. </p><p>I go silent for a moment before replying, "Yeahh."</p><p>"Well get your laptop so we can at least <em>see</em> if this can happen." Finn says. I roll my eyes before getting up and grabbing my laptop from under my bed. </p><p>"You're killing me," I reply as I boot up the computer. "I mean, honestly. <em>'Rey, get me the computer.. Rey get me the remote.'"</em></p><p>Finn laughs and rolls his eyes. "And yet you stay with me," He banters. "And you still love me." </p><p>I kiss his cheek. "You know I do," I reply. When I open the browser on my computer, I immediately open up the Disney Parks website. "You put in the info, I did the first part." </p><p>Finn smirks and then asks, "What do you think? Would November be a good time?" </p><p>I nod and curl into his side. "It gives me enough time to ask off."</p><p>Finn huffs good-naturedly. "You know she'll let you take off." </p><p>I laugh and wrap my arms around his middle. "Uh-huh."</p><p>"You know I'm right!" He says. </p><p>I grin, feeling the knot in my stomach slowly unravel itself. "What do you think for dinner?" I ask, laying my head over his heart. Finn toys with my hair absently as he clicks on the link to one of Disney's Resorts. </p><p>"I don't know about you, but I'm thinking about going to the new Mexican place for tacos." Finn says. </p><p>"That sounds amazing," I say, my stomach growling. "But first, Disney." </p><p>Finn laughs, and takes the hand that's playing with my hair to gently scratch between my shoulder blades. "Does Art of Animation sound good to you?" </p><p>I nod, and then reply, "Anything sounds good with you scratching my back like this." </p><p>Finn smiles from ear to ear this time before he selects the hotel and adds our park tickets to it. "We are getting Base Tickets," Finn says. "Because I cannot get Park Hopper on a Journalist's salary." </p><p>I laugh, and kiss his jawline, feeling completely at ease for the first time that evening. "Uh huh," I banter. "Now, the real question is can you get a <em>Dining Plan</em> on a Journalist's salary?" </p><p>Finn rolls his eyes. "Maybe," He drawls. "But I am getting the Quick Service!" </p>
<hr/><p>The next week is when I ask off at work. Leia responds with a resounding yes, laughing me out of her office door. However, to my credit, I manage to keep my happy dance in until Leia shuts the door. </p><p>"What's got you excited?" Jannah asks me as I fall into step with her. </p><p>"Disney," I reply. "What else?"</p><p>"I was going to say cars, but Disney was my second choice." She says with a laugh. I roll my eyes at her as we head into the locker room to start the day. </p><p>"Ha ha," I reply. One day while we were out on the water, I told her about my love for mechanics and machinery. In fact, I am still considering taking on mechanics as a side job. </p><p>"I know," Jannah banters. "I'm hilarious." </p><p>I smirk and we split to put on our wetsuits in order to start the day. </p>
<hr/><p>When I have my last doctor's appointment before Disney, I get news that shakes me to my core. </p><p>"The medicine is actually <em>working?" </em></p><p>Gwen nods, and gives me a smile. "It's not necessarily getting rid of your endometrial tissue, but it's helping a lot with the pain management and the inflammation. Now, this might be a different story if you ever want to have kids," She gives me a serious look. "But that is totally your choice and we can make that choice whenever you're ready." </p><p>I laugh, letting off some of the nerves I didn't realize I had. "Thank you," I reply. "For everything." </p><p>The kind doctor smiles at me once again, and then moves to stand up and leave the room. "You're welcome, Rey," She says while opening the door. "Let's just try to keep a cap on it for now."</p><p>I nod, and then don't resist the rising giddiness once she leaves.</p>
<hr/><p>"Are you ready?" Finn asks the day before our flight. I have just gotten our suitcases out and our Magic Bands have arrived. </p><p>"Of course!" I reply. I begin getting out my outfits that I planned three days ago while Finn laughs. "What?" I reply, looking at him in mock offense. </p><p>"I can't with you," He replies, grabbing his suitcase. "I'll be packing if you need me." </p><p>"You do that," I call out. I squeal giddily. "This is really happening."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ooooh Open ending!! I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot, even though it is a brief snapshot that takes place in the backdrop of Rey's health issues and her life with Finn. Let me know if you want an actual fanfiction about Finn and Rey's trip to Disney, or if you want something else in their life. Anywho, as always, I hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope you know that you make me proud every day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>